1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates generally to television sets and authentication devices and particularly to television sets and authentication devices that conduct a search for and retrieve information for personal authentication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2004-259215 discloses a face detection system detecting the face of a person in an image. The face detection system includes a unit obtaining an image, a unit detecting a degree of separation, a face orientation template storage unit, a right nose hole template storage unit, a left nose hole template storage unit, a right nose hole detection unit, a left nose hole detection unit, and a face detection unit. The unit obtaining an image obtains an image. The unit detecting a degree of separation extracts a candidate feature from the obtained image through a separation degree filter. The face orientation template storage unit stores a plurality of face orientation templates. The right and left nose hole template storage units store right and left nose hole templates, respectively. The right nose hole detection unit uses an extracted candidate feature and the stored right nose hole template to detect a right nose hole. The left nose hole detection unit uses an extracted candidate feature and the stored left nose hole template to detect a left nose hole. The face detection unit selects a face orientation template, as based on the right or left nose hole as detected, from the stored face orientation templates, and uses the selected face orientation template and the obtained image to detect a face.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2004-259215 can provide a face detection system that is robust and capable of detecting the face of a person with high precision if the person varies his/her face in orientation rightward and leftward significantly, wears glasses, and/or the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-216518 discloses a method which includes a facial contour and facial parts and matches a facial image including the face of a person with a plurality of facial templates representing faces different at least in type, orientation and in which direction a source of light illuminating the face is directed. A most closely matching facial template is determined, and in accordance therewith information is obtained on the orientation of a face in a facial area including the face in the facial image, and the direction of a source of light illuminating the face.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-216518 allows a contrast of a face included in a facial image to be considered to obtain information for appropriately extracting a facial area.
Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-273505 discloses a method of automatically classifying a digital image, including the steps of: analyzing an image including the face of a person; determining relative to a frame of an image the position of a face disposed; and classifying the image, as based on the position of the face relative to the frame of the image.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-273505 allows an image to automatically be classified and editing to be done for obtaining an effect of emotion as desired.
Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-243466 discloses a facial recognition device including an image input unit receiving image data which is in turn used to perform a facial recognition process. The facial recognition device includes a drive unit, a face orientation detection unit and a movement control unit. The drive unit moves at least one of the position and orientation of the image input unit relative to space. The face orientation detection unit use the image data to detect the orientation of a face in the image. The movement control unit controls the drive unit, as based on the orientation of the face as detected by the face orientation detection unit.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-243466 can provide facial recognition with high precision without requiring a person to move and/or change his/her orientation, posture and/or the like, or awkwardness attributed to such movement.
However, the inventions as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open Nos. 2004-259215 and 2001-216518 require to process a large amount of information to detect a face.
The invention as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-273505 does not provide any consideration to detecting a face.
The invention as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-243466 requires a drive unit for detecting a face. Accordingly it requires a device having a complicated structure.